О нас
Викия — это сообщество проектов, на которых сотрудничают 140 миллионов участников. По версии Quantcast, Викия находится в топ-20 самых посещаемых сайтов. 'Мы являемся самой крупной сетью коллективного создания контента в мире.' На Викия существует более 400 000 сообществ на разнообразные темы: от популярных компьютерных игр и телесериалов до научных порталов и энциклопедий о моде. Более двух миллиардов пользователей читают Викия на 200 языках каждый месяц. Более 40% наших просмотров приходятся на мобильные устройства. Все проекты на Викия разделены на семь тематических порталов: *Видеоигры *Кино *TV *Комиксы *Музыка *Книги *Увлечения Неважно, ищете ли вы информацию о геймплее новой части Dragon Age, дополняете информацию о семейном древе Гарри Поттера или просто хотите поделиться рецептом любимого коктейля — Викия предоставляет всем возможность получать и делиться знаниями о том, что им интересно. Наши цели Создать влиятельную базу знаний. Викия предоставляет надёжную и расширяемую платформу для совместной работы, которой может воспользоваться каждый — действительно каждый — чтобы рассказать миру обо всём, что нравится ей или ему: от видеоигр, фильмов, телесериалов и книг до кулинарии, образования и путешествий. Мы делимся своими знаниями со всем миром. Дать волю творчеству: индивидуальному и совместному. Наши сообщества модерируются непосредственно их участниками, чьи интересы — создание и обмена уникальным контентом, желание получать и делиться знаниями. Делиться уникальным и качественным контентом. Уникальность контента на Викия заключается в том, что он создаётся совместными усилиями участников. Викия предоставляет мощный поисковый движок и инструменты для размещения изображений и видео, текстовой информации, опросов, викторин и многого другого. Участники и посетители Викия возвращаются к нам снова и снова, чтобы получить больше полезной информации; каждый посетитель заходит на Викия в среднем 4.8 раз в месяц, просматривая около 8 страниц при каждом посещении. Наша история Компания Wikia, Inc. была основана в 2006 году Анджелой Бизли Старлинг и Джимми Уэйлсом, создателем Википедии. Джимми и Анджела решили использовать движок MediaWiki, чтобы дать пользователям интернета возможность поделиться знаниями об интересующих их темах: видеоиграх, фильмах и книгах, комиксах, музыке и телесериалах, разнообразных увлечениях. На сегодняшний день в компании работают более 250 сотрудников по всему миру. Главный офис Викия расположен в Сан-Франциско, с представительствами в Нью-Йорке, Лос-Анджелесе, Чикаго, Лондоне, Кёльне, Токио и Познани. Безграничные возможности Викия открывает безграничный потенциал для коллективного написания контента. Благодаря нашей платформе, участники сами могут создавать и редактировать контент, посвящённый их любимому фэндому. И хотя наши сообщества связаны друг с другом, они развиваются и расширяются независимо друг от друга. Главнейшим для нас является само сообщество, но оно не смогло бы существовать без людей, поддерживающих её изнутри. Познакомьтесь с нашим руководством: За плечами Крейга более 25 лет опыта в развитии и продвижении компаний. Он занимал должность президента и исполнительного директора компании Gracenote, чьи новаторские технологии и контент используется практически всеми топовыми брендами цифровых медиа. За восемь лет руководства Крейга Gracenote пережила стремительный рост доходов и количества работников, вышла на международный рынок и оставила свой отпечаток в мировой индустрии. Компания была куплена Sony в 2008 году за 260 миллионов долларов. До Gracenote, Крейг помогал в развитии компании Aspect Development, лидирующей на рынке управления цепями поставок, стоимость которой была оценена в 9 миллиардов долларов в 2000 году. ---- Уокер имеет богатый опыт управления компаниями. Он занимал лидирующие должности в таких компаниях, как Thomson Reuters, Turner Broadcasting и Clear Channel Outdoor. Уокер имеет колоссальный опыт как в области цифровых медиа, технологий и рекламы, так и в области спортивных медиа и спонсорских сделок. В Викия Уокер руководит продажами и маркетингом, развитием бизнеса и лицензированием, а также разрабатывает общую стратегию развития компании. ---- Кен провёл более 30 лет в компании Sony, где он посвятил бо́льшую часть своей карьеры запуску различных телешоу для Sony Pictures по всему миру. Позднее, уже как глава Sony Pictures Japan, он руководил целым рядом проектов, включая работу над фильмами и видеоклипами, телешоу, лицензированием и многим другим. Кен также возглавлял японский отдел BBC Worldwide, где в его задачи входило расширение бизнеса до выпуска видеопродукции и работа над программой Giant Screen и проектом Orbi. ---- Оуэн и его команда разрабатывают непосредственно сам интернет-продукт Викия: как должна выглядеть самая крупная платформа для коллективного написания контента в сети, объединяющая миллионы фанатов по всему миру, как учесть все текущие тенденции, партнёрские программы с официальными брендами и растущее положение мобильных устройств в области потребления контента. До того как присоединиться к Викия, Оуэн занимался опытом использования и разработкой продукта в BitTorrent. Он создал команду и построил стратегию развития для целого ряда продуктов, которыми ежемесячно пользуются более 170 миллионов пользователей. Кроме того, Оуэн разрабатывал возможности введения новых продуктов, которые бы расширили границы использования технологии BitTorrent и помогли пользователям с лёгкостью получать нужный им контент в интернете. До этого, Оуэн работал в Kodak Gallery (ранее Ofoto) в должности менеджера по продукту. Карьера Оуэна началась в Intuit, где он поочерёдно занимал различные должности в отделах управления продуктом, исследования опыта взаимодействия и управления операциями. ---- Уильям А. Шульце руководит международным развитием бизнеса Викия. Отдел развития бизнеса Викия концентрируется на интеграции технологий, контента и данных организаций-партнёров Викия. Отдел также занимается вопросами лицензирования и интеграции собственного API Викия, который позволяет перенести данные с Викия в сторонние приложения и сервисы. Кроме того, Уильям и его отдел контролируют ряд других важных отраслей развития бизнеса в Викия. Уильям имеет богатый опыт в управлении разработки программного обеспечения: ранее, он занимал целый ряд управляющих должностей, связанных с разработкой, управлением продуктом, созданием контента и развитием бизнеса. Начав свою карьеру в 1990 году в Macromedia (которую затем приобрела Adobe), он стал заниматься развитием лидирующих на рынке компаний, таких как Autodesk, Apple (Kaleida Labs), ION и Gracenote, где он занимался развитием бизнеса на международном рынке в 2007-2012 годах. ---- Бад Остин временно исполняет обязанности главного финансового директора Викия. В обязанности Бада входит управление финансовыми делами Викия, включая составление программ финансового развития компании, управления финансовыми отчётами и помощи группе управления в установлении стратегических целей и задач для компании. Ранее, Бад работал с Kranz & Associates, где он занимался управлением финансами и административных задач для находящихся на ранних этапах развития компаний — от капиталовложения и заканчивая продажей. За последние 15 лет он помог многим стартапам достичь капитала в более чем 100 миллионов долларов: Preview Systems, Gracenote, Hyperic Corporation, SocialText, Inc., и Yelp.com. реклама Викия в прессе How Wookieepedia Conquered Star Wars Fandom Декабрь 2015, About.com Inside the Star Wars stoked business of Wikias Wookieepedia Апрель 2015, Forbes Wikia Taps Former Turner Digital Sales Exec as COO Март 2015, The Wall Street Journal Disney’s Maker Studios and Wikia Collaborate to Create “Year in Fandom” Series Ноябрь 2014, Re/code Wikia's Fantasy Food Truck at New York Comic Con Октябрь 2014, Business Insider Wikia Brings Game of Thrones Stars to Superfans at New York Comic Con Октябрь 2014, Emertainment Monthly 2K and Wikia come together with Fan Studio Partnership to Launch Civilization: Beyond Earth Август 2014 Wikia Continues Global Expansion with 15 million in D-Round Funding Август 2014, TechCrunch VentureBeat Roddenberry and Wikia Celebrate Star Trek 50th Anniversary Июль 2014 Comic-con Choo-choo, Fans Hop Aboard Exclusive Train Trip to Pop Fest Июль 2014 Wikia Debuts New Interactive, Embeddable Maps Июль 2014, Wired и The Next Web Which Type of Wikia Superfan Are You? Fan girl, Gen-Z or pop classic Июнь 2014, AdWeek Sony to integrate Wikia content into entertainment apps Май 2014 Для освещения Викия в прессе свяжитесь с Рэйчел Карр. Инвесторы Amazon.com Inc. Bessemer Venture Partners Institutional Venture Partners Бизнес-ангелы Партнёры Связаться с нами Адрес нашего офиса в Сан-Франциско: 360 3rd Street, Suite 750 San Francisco, CA 94107 Для связи с сотрудниками Викия используйте . en:About fr:À propos zh:关于我们 ja:ウィキアについて